


Soft Steve sketch

by quietnight



Series: Soft Snop April 2019 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: I'm posting this just to keep all these together someplace, its just a quickie of that fuckin quizzical wrinkly brow doe eyed thing Cevans does I CAN'T RESIST THIS WAS NOT WHAT I HAD PLANNED FOR THIS MORNING





	Soft Steve sketch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this just to keep all these together someplace, its just a quickie of that fuckin quizzical wrinkly brow doe eyed thing Cevans does I CAN'T RESIST THIS WAS NOT WHAT I HAD PLANNED FOR THIS MORNING

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/46890956604/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
